Nick Plus Movie
The Nick Plus movie is basically similar to The Hub's Family Movies and Cartoon Network's Flicks. The strongest movie right that the network should carrie should be Disney, Touchstone Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Dreamworks, New Line, Columbia, Lionsgate and Uinversal Studios. The Network should play keep away from Cartoon Network, cause CN dosn't need crappy movies for better ratings. Disney *Flubber (to play keep away from Cartoon Network) *Inspector Gadget (to play keep away from Cartoon Network) *Disney's The Kid (to play keep away from Cartoon Network) *The Country Bears *Valient *Chicken Little *The Wild *G-Force *Wreck-it Ralph Touchstone *Splash *The Hot Chick (to play keep away from Cartoon Network) *Bringing Down the House (to play keep away from Cartoon Network) *Hitch Hickers Guide to The Galaxy *Gnomeo and Juliet Paramount *Rat Race *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Geinus *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *Barnyard *The Spiderwreck Cronicals *Drilbit Taylor (to play keep away from Carton Network) *The Love Guru (to play keep away from Cartoon Network) *The Last Air Bender *Rango *Cool World Dreamworks *Shrek *The Tuxedo (to play keep away from Cartoon Network) *Shrek 2 *The Stepford Wives (to play keep away from Cartoon Network) *Shark Tale (to play keep away from Cartoon Network) *Madagascar *Over the Hedge *Shrek The Third *Eagle Eye (to play keep away from Cartoon Network) *A Thousand Words (to play keep away from Cartoon Network) New Line *Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring *I Am Sam (to play keep away from Cartoon Network) *Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers *Elf (to play keep away from Cartoon Network) *Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of The Rings *Son of The Mask (to play keep away from Cartoon Network) *The Golden Compass Columbia/TriStar/Sony *The Animal (to play keep away from Cartoon Network) *The Trumpet of The Swan (to play keep away from Cartoon Network) *8 Crazy Nights *50 First Dates (to play keep away from Cartoon Network) *Christmas with The Kranks (to play keep away from Cartoon Network) *The Benchwarmers (to play keep away from Cartoon Network) *Click (to play keep away from Cartoon Network) *Paul Blart: Mall Cop (to play keep away from Cartoon Network) *Cloudy with A Chance of Meatballs *Planet 51 *Hotel Transylvania *Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs 2 Lionsgate *Happiliy Never After *Bratz *Happiliy Never After 2 *The Battle of Terra *The Spy Next Door *Alpha and Omega *The Oogieloves and The Big Balloon Adventure *Legend of Kung Fu Rabbit *Wings *Snowflake the White Gorilla *Alpha and Omega 2 *The Little Penguin: Pororo's Racing Adventure *Birds of Paradise *Alpha and Omega 3 *Wings: Sky Force Heroes *Jungle Master *A Mouse Tale Universal *Johnny English *Meet The Fockers (to play keep away from Cartoon Network) *I Now Pronouce You Chuck and Larry (to play keep away from Cartoon Network) *Mr. Bean's Holiday *Land of The Lost *9 (original distributation by Focus Features) *Despicable Me *Hop *Johnny English: Reborn *The Lorax *Despicable Me 2 *The Nut Job (original distributation by Open Road) Misc *Felix the Cat: The Movie *The Car Bears Movie *Care Bears 2 *Care Bears in Wonderland *Bean *Bad Baby *Jungle Boy (90's version) *Madeline: Lost in Paris *My Fair Madeline *Benji *Delivering Milo *Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie *Banji Off the Leash *Legend of Tilimook's Gold *Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie 2 *Cromartie High School: The Movie ( with English dub exculsive for Nick Plus) *Igor (to play keep away from Cartoon Network) *Rasphberry Magic *Back To The Sea *Foodfight *Top Cat *Oggy and The Cockroaches: The Movie *The Last Flight of The Champion *Free Birds (to play keep away from Cartoon Network) *Gumnutz:a Juicy Tale *The Hero of Color City *Ribbit *The Betty Boop Movie Mystery (aka Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery) See Also *Nick Plus Special. *Special Movie Weeks